


Amazon! Twitch!

by windhaven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windhaven/pseuds/windhaven





	1. Chapter 1

Dreaming; on the blank page before you; open up a tiny window; and find the release you could not find  
Keeping; somewhere in the distance; so close you can almost taste it; release your inner mission;  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in

No one else  
No one else

Can speak the words on your lips

And the rest is still unwritten


	2. Audition Tape

I'm reading a book here; huge mistake  
It's hard to understate my satisfaction


	3. Prize Money

There's only one thing I could have potentially asked for: my Free Will


	4. Diagnosis

This is called: sufficiently no one. Good good bye bye.


End file.
